A Wicked Twist of Fate, Act 1
by WickedBrony
Summary: Sequal to "Twist of Fate." Elphaba Dillamond has gone to Shiz, and her family couldn't be more excited for her. What comes next for our favorite green adopted girl? Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is a sequel to "Twist of Fate". I heartily recommend reading that before you begin to read this.**

Galinda Arduenna Upland of the Upper Uplands was slightly infuriated. After all, she had been garunteed a private suite! She didn't want to have to deal with some random, pesky roommate. That was for poor people! And yet, due to some "sectritatial error" she'd have to do exactly that!

_Well, perhaps it won't be so bad._ she reasoned. _I could be lucky and actually get a roommate who's almost as popular as me!_

Needless to say, she was extremely disappointed when she saw a girl in a navy dress-suit unpacking a suitcase.

"Hi." Galinda said, hoping what she saw wouldn't be too disappointing and that there was still hope. The girl turned around and Galinda jumped.

"Ah!" she said. "You're green!"

Indeed, the strange girl was a shade green that reminded Galinda of freshly cut grass. And instead of being offended by her comment, she merely nodded. "Yes. And the answers to your questions are no, yes, and no."

Galinda blinked. "How did you-"

"I get that a lot. I'm Elphaba Dillamond." the girl said, smiling.

"I'm Galinda Arduenna Upland of the Upper Uplands." she said with a flourish.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Glinda."

Galinda blinked again. "It's Galinda. With a GA."

Elphaba blushed, which made her red, curiously. "Sorry. Ghhhhlinda." she tried. Galinda rolled her eyes.

"It's not all that hard. Everyone else seems to be able to pronounce my name."

The girl merely turned back to her packing. Galinda scanned the room, which was oddly bare on greenie's side. She did notice something, however. "What's this?" She picked up a photograph in a frame on the nightstand. She could clearly pick out her new roommate in the photo, mostly because she was the only human. It seemed to be fairly recent, if only because her roommate and the photo seemed identical.

"Oh, that's my family." Elphaba said. "That's Mom, Dad, Chistery, Melena, and Shalam." She pointed to each face as she introduced them.

"But they're all goats!" Glinda exclaimed. "Except for Chistery . . . is he an ape?"

"A Monkey, actually." Elphaba frowned. "And yes, the rest of them are Goats. I'm adopted."

"Adopted?" Galinda frowned. "But what about your real parents?"

"They're my real parents." Elphaba rebuked, pointing back to the photo. "My birth parents gave me up, and I'm ok with that."

Galinda nodded. She couldn't imagine Momsie and Popsicle giving her up, nor ever getting to a point where she'd accept two animals as her parents. But if Elphaba did, she supposed there was nothing wrong with it.

_Knock knock knock_

Elphaba went over to the door to open it. "Oh, hi Nessa." she said to the girl on the other side. Galinda nearly fainted. Out of all the people here, the green girl had friends?!

"Hi, Elphaba." Nessa said, shyly. "Madame Morrible's been asking around for you. I think she wants to talk to you about the seminar."

"You applied to the sorcery seminar?" Galinda said.

"Yeah. I got in it, actually." Elphaba said.

Galinda's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. She'd heard from people that Madame Morrible was only taking one student this semester. How did this string bean get in over her?!

"Um, I'd better go." Elphaba said, noticing the state her roommate was in. "I'll, um, see you around?"

Galinda was still seething as the door shut.

* * *

"Your roommate looked a little mad." Nessa commented. Elphaba shrugged.

"Probably wanted to get into the seminar, but didn't. She'll get over it, I'm sure." Elphaba said.

"Yes, I'm sure…Until she finds out you're dating Prince Fiyero." Nessa teased. Elphaba blushed. "When is he coming out here, anyway?" Nessa asked.

"About two weeks from now." Elphaba said.

"So that's when every girl on campus turns green."

"Ha ha ha." Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Very funny."

"It's true." Nessa said. "So, besides the seminar and your prince-"

"And the fact I can't pronounce her name right." Elphaba said, knowing where she was going with this. "Other than that, she seems ok. A bit blonde, but she's not another Crullia."

"Thank Oz." Nessa said.

"And what about you? How's your roommate?"

"Hallia." Nessa said. "She's really nice. And her brother's really cute."

"Are those hearts in your eyes, or am I crazy?" Elphaba teased. "What's his name?"

"Boq." Nessa sighed.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Whatever happened to Cobalt?"

"He's in the Vinkus." Nessa pointed out. "And Boq is much cuter."

Elphaba giggled. "Change is inveitable here, I guess."

"Change is relative, Elphaba." Nessa said. "And this is a really nice change."

**Welcome to the second installment! I hope you like it, and that it satisfies your questions as to what happens next. And as to those of you who ask "What about the rest of the Dillamonds?" don't worry; the next chapter is theirs. ;) Reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer.**

**Sorry this is late. I got my wisdom teeth out recently, so all I've been able to do is sleep.**

"It came! It came!" Melena happily skipped into the room. "The letter from Elphaba came!" Rose couldn't blame her for being excited; it was a two week journey to Shiz by train, and it felt…odd not having Elphaba in the house. In some ways, it wasn't quite as bad as when Chistery had left, but in some ways, it was worse.

"A letter from Elphaba came?" Lirr walked into the room, smiling. Rose was grinning, too, as was Shalam when he went into the room. Melena nodded, tearing it open like a Lurlinemas present and unfolding the letter excitedly.

"Can I read it first?" Melena begged. "Can I? Can I? Please?" She made little fawn eyes that almost no one could resist.

"Why don't we read it together?" Lirr suggested, gently taking the letter from her. "That way, none of us will have to wait."

Melena nodded, so Lirr cleared his throat and started.

_Dear Mom, Dad, Melena, and Shalam,_

_There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz. Apparently, I was overlooked during rooming assignments, and as a result, am rooming with a Miss Glinda Upland in what was supposed to be a private suite. It is rather spacious, though, and Miss Glinda is ok. But I must admit, she is a bit…blonde. Not to Crullia levels (thank Lurline that girl got married) but she did seem a bit hostile after I mentioned the sorcery program._

_Speaking of sorcery, Madame Morrible is rather nice. But she does seem to give me special treatment, which I'm sure isn't doing me any favors socially. I know that isn't why you sent me here, but it would be nice not to worry about it. At present, my only friend is Nessa until Fiyero gets here. And as sweet as Nessa is, it would be nice if she wasn't the only one who looked scared everytime she saw me._

_As far as other teachers, I've only met one. Dr. Plower, who is a very nice Ox. He says he knows you, Dad. Is that true?_

_I better go. Miss Glinda is starting to ask why I can't even spell her name right._

_Love,_

_Elphaba_

"Poor Elphaba." Melena said. "Dad, is it true you know her teacher?"

"Plower, Plower…" Lirr muttered to himself. "Oh! He was in one of my history classes while I was getting my Masters." He laughed. "I'd nearly forgotten about that. We were close, him and I."

"Wasn't he the one who set us up?" Rose said, recalling her own memories. "Him and that Owl fellow…"

"Hootie, yes." Lirr said. "Odd. I never thought I'd grow apart from those two. We were such good friends." He sighed. "But I guess that happens when you don't keep in touch."

"Maybe you can get in touch with him." Melena suggested. "I mean, now that you know where he lives, maybe-"

Lirr shook his head. "No, I don't think that's a good idea." he said. "But you know what is a good idea? Writing our next letter to Elphaba."

Melena grinned. "I'll do it!"

**Again, sorry for the delay! Reveiws make me write faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. **

**Merry Lurlinemas! (Or after, or before, depending on when you read this.)**

Elphaba smiled as she finished the letter to her family. Setting it aside, she quickly grabbed another sheet of paper, dipping her pen and starting to write. Galinda looked at the paper and scoffed.

"You have more friends to write to?" she asked, staring at her roommate in disbelief.

"This one's for my brother. He's going to school in the West Vinkus so it has to be mailed separately," she explained. "And then I'm sure Gaylette will want to know what I'm up to, and Fenian down in Quox, and..."

"They let an ape in the school?"

Elphaba took in a breath. "He's not an ape, he's a Monkey. A Monkey who's gotten straight A's ever since he started school."

"Uh-huh. And he's your brother?" Galinda asked. "Is he adopted, too?"

"Yeah, Mom and Dad adopted him when he was eight." _My roommate, Miss Glinda, is a little annoying, but she's not awful…_she wrote.

"What about his birth parents?" Galinda asked. Elphaba shrugged.

"Died when he was five. He never really talks about it."

"Did your parents just look for the charity cases?"

_My roommate, Miss Glinda, is __a little annoying, but she's not awful_ _an insufferable twit. _"No, and I'll thank you not to ask me that again."

Galinda shrugged, looked at the paper, and frowned. "It's Galinda. With a GA. You're spelling my name wrong again."

"My apologies, Miss Ghhhhhlinda, but my family doesn't really pronounce those sounds all that well, so I don't write them."

Galinda blinked. "You're kidding me. Your whole family has trouble with GA sounds?"

"Yep." She continued writing, looked at the paper, frowned, crumbled it up in a ball, and threw it in the trash. "Don't you have friends to go see?"

"Don't you have classes to study for?"

"I studied on the train." She started writing again. _Dear Chistery, Life here is good enough so far_

"Opps!" Galinda "accidentally" knocked over a bottle of ink right on to the paper. "Clumsy me!"

Elphaba took in a deep breath, and looked at Galinda with a fire in her eyes. "You have five seconds to run."

For once, Galinda listened to her roommate.

* * *

_Dear Chistery,_

_My roommate is driving __nuts__. I told Mom and Dad she wasn't as bad as Cruella, and it turns out I inadvertently lied. I know what you're thinking, that I'm exaggerating and she can't be that bad. I'm not. As I write this letter, she has purposely spilled ink on one of my letters, strangled me when I mentioned I was dating Fiyero, called you "ape" and "charity case" more times than I can count, and almost threw my family photo in the trash, to name a few! I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!_

_But besides that, Shiz seems ok. I've met some of my teachers, and I'm excited to go to class. Actually, funny thing about one of them. I happened to run into my History Professor in the halls, an Ox named Dr. Plower, and he says he knew Dad back when they were in college! What are the odds? Apparently, he'd also seen me before Mom and Dad moved to the Vinkus. But of course, him and Dad don't exactly talk to each other that much, what with that non-family Communication Ban. I swear, I find more things to tell the Wizard daily. _

_Well, enough about me. How's your roommate? Is he a Monkey, too? Please tell me he doesn't have a sister. If he does, remember what happened last time. I know you want a girlfriend, but...well...I just don't want you getting hurt like that again. It's bad enough you broke up with her, I can only imagine having to share a room with her brother. And how are classes? Still having trouble in math? You really should get tutoring if you are. Doctors have to use math a lot, don't they?_

_That's all from me. Hope to hear from you soon. _

_Love,_

_Elphaba. _

Chistery smiled, shaking his head gently. He was, however, interupted by his new roommate, Azure, who flopped onto the bed with a groan. "That professor is going to kill me, I swear." Azurereadjusted himself to lie on his back. "Who's the letter from?"

"My sister, Elphaba."

Azure nodded. "She's the green one, right?" he asked, cautiously. "Not that there's anything wrong with that, I'm just clearing it up."

Chistery sighed. "Yes, she's the green one." He sat up on the edge of the bed, stretching. "Not that it matters what color she is. Why do you say Dr. Niddick's going to kill you?"

"Did you see that glare he gave both of us?!" Azure paused. "Come to think of it, have you seen the glare he gives every Animal in the school?"

"Yeah, I have, the bigot," Chistery looked up to the ceiling. Dr. Niddick was a fairly new professor from the Emerald City, who was of the opinion that higher education was an oppertunity for humans only. "Lurline help us all. But what exactly brings this up?"

Azure sighed. "Well, we got our tests back today, and he said I failed…"

"So? He's a tough professor, I'm sure a lot of people-"

"I missed one question."

Chistery's jaw hit the floor. "You missed one question and you failed?! How many questions were there?"

Azure shrugged. "About sixty, maybe? I asked him about it afterwards, and he said I was lucky I got a grade at all!"

"Well, that's just-"

"I did bring it up with the headmaster later, so I got an ok grade." Azure assured him, noticing the fire in his eyes. "But if looks could kill…"

"Why not just switch out? There has got to be a better biology professor in this school."

"Too late now." Azure sighed. "Wish I knew that before I signed up for his class. Oh well, hindsights twenty-twenty."

"Yeah, so they say."

_Oh, well. At least the Animal situation outside the Vinkus can't get any worse…_

**Reviews make me write faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer. **

**I apologize for the delay. I was hit by the dreaded, age old enemy to all: **_**Writer's block. **_**As a result, I encourage you to help by dropping ideas in your reviews telling me where you think this story should go. I can't promise that each and every idea will be included, but it might help me from admitting defeat and making this a dreaded dead fic. This is not a competition. This is just a way to help a writer with one of her (and your) favorite stories. Now, on to the story!**

Galinda had to admit, her new roommate was, if nothing else, punctual. She noticed her sitting in the classroom, books out, ready to learn, while she was rushing in before the bells. But, really, how could she wake up in time to make an 8:00 am class? On a Monday, even? Shaking any amount of responsibility from her pretty blonde head, she quickly found Pfannee and Shenshen and sat down with them.

"Alright, that was the bell." The professor muttered. "Settle down, class, settle down," he said in a deep, bellowing voice. "You are in an Ozian History class, and I am Dr. Plower. If any of that is news to you, you're probably in the wrong room. I urge you to make your leave now."

One boy flushed a crimson red and quickly left.

"Also, yes, I am an Ox. If that bothers you, I urge you to leave…and don't come back."

One Gilikinese girl swiftly left with her nose in the air.

"There's always one," he muttered. "To the rest of you, welcome. This will not prove to be a waste of time if you pay attention and provide the requisite work. If you don't, well, why did you enroll here?"

"Um-"

"That was a rhetorical question." He silenced the student with a single glare. "Are there any questions before we begin?" No one spoke. "Alright, good, now lets begin. First, your essays." He lifted up a stack of papers. "I must say, I've been rather impressed with the essays. Although it quickly became apparent that some of us tend to favor form over content." He handed back Galinda's paper. "Miss Glinda."

_Oh, great, not this Ox, too!_ "It's Galinda. With a GA."

"Yes, excuse me…Glinda." he tried. Galinda scowled.

"I really don't see what the problem is. Every other professor seems to be able to pronounce my name."

"Maybe perfecting the pronunciation of your precious name isn't the _sole _purpose of Dr. Plower's life." Elphaba stood up and walked over to Galinda. "And here's a thought to drill into your pretty little skull. Maybe he's not like every other professor. Maybe _some_ of us are different."

Galinda snorted. "Well, it seems the artichoke is steamed."

Elphaba cackled. "Oh, how _original_. Give the girl a hand." She rolled her eyes at her.

"I'd agree." Nessa piped up. "At least an artichoke is more intelligent than her."

The whole class stirred excitedly.

"Class! Class!" Dr. Plower bellowed silencing the fight before it became confrontational. "Miss Elphaba has a point!"

Elphaba stuck her tongue out at Galinda before turning her attention back to Dr. Plower.

"Doubtless you've noticed that I'm the sole Animal on the faculty. But it wasn't always this way. Oh, my dear students, how I wish you could have known this place as it once was. When one could walk these halls and hear an Antelope explicating a sonnet. A Snow Leopard solving an equation, a Wildebeest waxing philosophical!" He snuck a glance at Elphaba. "When a professor had every right to take his family and flee if he felt they were in danger. Can't you see, dear students, what's being lost? How our dear Oz is becoming less and less…well…colorful?" A few more students snuck glances at Elphaba. She blushed.

"I really wish people would adjust faster," she whispered to Nessa, glancing out the window for a moment.

"But! That is all for another time." Dr. Plower smiled. "Now, who can tell me the supposed origins of Oz?"

* * *

If the size of the library was enough of an indication, Elphaba must have loved it here.

Fiyero chuckled to himself at that. Adopted or not, Elphaba was certainly a true Dillamond when it came to her intelligence, and her craving thereof. He paused, looking at the schedule in his hands. _Probably should find out which way the History building is, _he thought to himself. Noticing a nearby blonde and figuring it was worth a shot, he tapped on her shoulder. "Excuse me, Miss?"

She turned around and gasped. "You're...You're..."

"Prince Fiyero Tiggular?" He gave a cheesy grin, the kind that would've made Elphaba roll her eyes and every other girl faint. "Indeed, I am. I was wondering if you could help me."

"You looking for something?" The blonde flipped her hair and batted her long eyelashes. "Or..._someone_?"

"Some sort of History class. It's taught by a Dr. Plower-"

"Oh, that just ended." She waved it away.

"Well, then, perfect timing." He was _not _looking forward to sitting in a dusty old classroom and get lectured on the past. "Perhaps you could also help me in finding someone, then. You see, I'm looking for a..." He paused, wondering if his choice of words was really the best. He _was _going to say "I'm looking for a girl," but considering the girl before him and how flirtatious she was being..."I mean, _my _girlfriend. Her name's Elphaba. Elphaba Dillamond?"

The girl's expression changed from a smile to a sneer, her nose crinkling as though he'd just held out a month-old rotten egg. "The _artichoke_? You mean...You're actually dating the _artichoke_?!"

Fiyero winced. He and Elphaba had been friends for so long, her skin color had just been something that he didn't really think about, like her glasses or her braid. "No, I'm dating a girl. Do you know her?"

The blonde took a few small, slow steps back. "No, I don't. Sorry." She then turned around and ran in the opposite direction.

"You know, I really wish that was true." A rather familiar voice behind Fiyero said. He turned around, and the cheesy grin suddenly became a genuine one.

"Fae!" He ran and hugged her, picking her up and spinning her around in the air. When he set her down, emerald lips met his, and he smiled. They may have been dating for three months, but he was never, _ever _going to get over the way she kissed. Even if he had noticed the odd looks from the few other students around, he wouldn't have cared.

"Not that I'm complaining," she said when the kiss broke apart. "But I thought you weren't supposed to be here for another week."

"Prince of the Vinkus, remember? I pulled a few strings."

She laughed. "Well, that makes one week more bearable."

He frowned. "Don't tell me they're all like...well..." He pointed behind him in the general direction where the blonde had run off. "Like _that_."

"I'm _green_, Yero. Remember?" She looked up into his eyes, a serious look on her face. "It takes time for people to get over the initial shock."

"I wasn't shocked when I met you!" Fiyero pointed out.

"You were three when you met me."

He paused. "Touché." An idea popped up in his head, and he tapped another girl on the shoulder. "Hey! What's the most swankified place in town?"

The girl looked at him, gasped, and said "That would be the Ozdust ballroom."

"Sounds perfect!" He grinned. "Tell everyone you know that there's a party tonight at seven. And tell them to tell everyone they know. Bring a date!" He turned his attention towards his girlfriend. "You'll be mine, won't you?"

"Yero..."

"Hey, no one is going to insult the date of the Vinkun prince." He kissed her on the cheek. "I'll pick you up around eight. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a party to plan." He started to leave.

"Yero, there's no way you can organize a party in..." Fae looked at the clock. "Nine hours. You haven't even been here for fifteen minutes."

Yero chuckled. Apparently, despite fifteen years of friendship and three months of dating, she had yet to learn how accommodating people could be for a prince. "Really, Fae?" He turned around. "Just watch."

**Virtual puppies to all who review! And remember, feel free to drop in ideas for where you think this should go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer.**

**In this chapter, I mentioned a hospital discharge party. I'm considering writing these and several other vignettes from various points in this series in a separate "scrapbook" collection. Thoughts?**

Galinda was furious. How in Oz could this happen? She was not just some random girl who was flirting with a handsome boy, now was she? Of course not! She was _Galinda Upland_. Of the _Upper Uplands_. And this was a prince...No, this was _the _Prince Fiyero Tiggular! They _belonged _together, didn't they? Wasn't that how fairy tales always worked? The beautiful blonde _always _ended up with the prince, didn't they? But that _artichoke_, that _witch_, had somehow stolen it away from her! How could things get any worse?!

"Miss Galinda!"

Well, you could always add a creepy Munchkin stalker, she supposed.

"Miss Galinda?" The boy in question had caught up with her. "Um…have you heard of the party that Prince Fiyero Tiggular is throwing?"

* * *

Glinda ground her teeth, her muscles growing rigid. "Yes, I did."

"Well, um, if you're going, I just hope you save one dance for me." He smiled. "I'll be right there, waiting, all night."

_Oz, does he realize how incredibly creepy that is?_ "Oh, that's so kind." She had a thin smile on her face. _Abort, abort, abort! _She looked around, trying to find another girl to pawn him off on. Nearby was a girl with long, brown hair, held back with a pink headband, and a rather familiar school uniform. The girl who was friends with the artichoke. "But you know what would be even kinder?"

"What?" He leaned in slightly.

"See that gentle and beautiful girl?" She asked. He nodded. "The one over there?" She pointed to the spotted girl. "It seems so unfair…We should go on a spree. And not she." She noticed that the boy's look of admiration was slowly transferring to the other girl. "Gee, I know someone would be my hero…If that someone were…to go invite her!" There! Whatever lingering stalker feelings the guy had for her would ask her out just because she asked him to.

"Well, maybe…I could invite her!"

"Oh Biq, really? You would do that for me?" She smiled like a viper, glad to get him away.

"I would do anything for you, Miss Galinda!" But he wasn't looking at her. Not anymore. "Excuse me, Miss Nessarose!"

She smiled. There was one problem taken care of!

Now, as for the other…

* * *

"I can't believe my boyfriend!" Elphaba told Nessa later that day. "How is he supposed to organize a party in about nine hours?"

"He organized your hospital discharge party in two hours." Nessa pointed out.

"That was not a party. _That_ was my friends and family waiting in my front room with balloons and cake." Elphaba smiled fondly at the memory…Namely because a certain younger brother had tried to get into the cake when everyone else was focused solely on her. She chuckled at that thought. "This is an actual party that everyone has to find a date for."

"Speaking of which…" Nessa smiled. "Guess who just asked me." Elphaba looked at her and gaped.

"You're kidding."

"I know! Isn't this exciting?"

"You mean that boy you had your eyes on just asked you out?"

"His name is Boq." Nessa started to skip. "And he was a bit shy, of course, but once Galinda talked to him-"

"_Glinda?!_" Elphaba stumbled at bit. "You mean that blonde _viper_ set you two up on a date?!"

Nessa shrugged. "I guess she decided to play matchmaker." She then smiled again. "Not that I'm complaining."

"You honestly don't think there's something suspicious behind this?"

"Elphaba." Nessa shoved her playfully. "Come on. I'm going on a date to a party with a really cute boy. Nothing suspicious. How could things possibly get any better?"

"How could things possibly get any-"

Melena quickly silenced her brother. "Shalam, if you ask that question, you're going to get an answer."

"But…Aunt Shen…"

Melena frowned, looking at the letter again.

_Dear Mr. Dillamond,_

_We regret to inform you that your sister, Shen Dillamond, has been reported missing. _

She sighed. "I know, I know."

"And Dad…"

"I know." She looked upstairs, listening carefully. A soft crying could be heard coming from their parent's bedroom. "But we don't know what happened. Maybe it's a mistake."

"Evanna Barnicle said that when her grandpa went missing, she thought it was a mistake." Shalam told her.

"What's that Owl got to do with it?" Melena crossed her arms and furrowed her brows at her brother.

Her brother looked down. "Her grandpa can't talk anymore."

"What?"

"I've seen him." Shalam ran over to a couch. "He sits on a perch in the living room like this." He climbed onto the couch arm, imitating a bird. "And the only sound he ever makes is 'who, who.' And he's only up at night. And…" Shalam wrinkled his nose. "He eats…mice. Live mice. And he eats them…" Shalam gagged. "_Whole_."

Melena wrinkled her nose. "What do you mean, whole?"

"He just swallows them. Put a mouse in his beak and he just throws his head back until it's been swallowed." Shalam demonstrated briefly.

"Gross."

"But you saw her grandfather before he went missing." Shalam hopped down. "You remember, don't you? Back when he was all stuffy?"

Melena blinked. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Something changed him from an Owl to an owl, Melena." Shalam looked utterly serious for a moment. "What if that something changes Aunt Shen, too?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if she starts walking on all fours and eats grass?" Then Shalam stopped, a look of horror on his face.

"What?"

"What if she…you know…stops wearing _clothes_?"

Melena blinked, a rather unbidden image having popped in her head. "Thanks for that."

"You asked!"

"Did Vicar Barnicle stop wearing clothes?" She asked, hoping her brother was going overboard.

He hesitated. "You…don't want to know."

"Oh. Oh!" She shuddered.

Silence reigned in the living room for a moment.

"Wait a minute." Something dawned in Melena's head. "Didn't he go to Munchkinland to preach before he went missing? I heard Evanna brag about that."

"Yeah. So?"

"That's where Elphaba is! What if it gets to her, too?"

Shalam blinked, then gasped. "You're right! Can you imagine if Elphaba started acting like that?"

Evidently, they could, as both twins shuddered simultaneously.

"We've got to warn her!" Melena said.

"But how?"

Melena's eyes turned to another letter on the table…Specifically, the one that was going to be sent to Elphaba. "I have an idea…"

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Fiyeraba fluffies next time, I promise. But I wanted to also peek into the Dillamond family's doings this chapter. Remember to drop any ideas you may have in your reviews. That's all for now. Peace! **


End file.
